


Missing You

by fanfoolishness (LoonyLupin), LoonyLupin



Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/fanfoolishness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLupin/pseuds/LoonyLupin
Summary: Pearl misses Rose keenly whenever she’s away, and Rose knows it.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)
Series: Starshine Over Beach City: Moments from Steven Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523993
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Missing You

Rose found Pearl sitting on the beach at the water’s edge, watching the waves trace delicate borders that faded even as they formed in the sand. Moonlight rippled on the water, and far beyond them Rose thought she could spy lanterns on a ship’s bow. The humans were beginning to settle here and their ships passed weekly now. 

Pearl lifted her head as Rose sat down beside her, beaming, her face filled with delight. “Garnet said you would be back tonight!” Her eyes were bright, her gem glittering in the moonlight. She looked so lovely, delicate and steely both. Rose cupped her hand beneath Pearl’s chin, and Pearl leaned into her touch. “Oh, it’s so good to have you back, Rose! Where did you go? Did you find what you were looking for? Of course, I would have gone with you –”

Rose smiled down at her, feeling only a slight pang of guilt. _I went where you can’t follow_. She saw a pink lion blinking and stirring in the desert sand, Bismuth hidden safe and sound and secret within his mane, and she swallowed, biting her lip. 

“I know, Pearl. I just – needed to be alone for a little while. But I’m back now.” She bent and pressed her mouth to Pearl’s, the kiss gentle, almost apologetic.

Pearl flushed as Rose pulled away. “I’ve missed you, Rose,” she breathed.

“I missed you,” said Rose simply, and that, at least, was not a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure I’ll ever write anything non-guilt-ridden when it comes to these two....


End file.
